


Twins of Batman

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Talia's father is dead and assassins threaten  the lives of her children. So she hands them over to their father no matter how much it hurts her to say good bye.





	Twins of Batman

2016

Talia walked into the Batcave with her head held high. Little footsteps followed her. 

"Beloved?" She called out. Hopefully, Bruce was here. She needed him to be here.

A chair spun around and there he was with his cowl down. "Talia? How did you get into here?"

Talia smirked. "I have my ways. I need your help. My father is dead." 

"Ra's?"

"How many fathers do I have?"

"I'm sorry. His deaths tend to be temporary." Bruce frowned.

Not this time. Talia thought back to how her and Nyssa finding his body just inches away from the Lazarus Pit.

"Not this time." Talia said. 

"I'm sorry for your loss." 

"There is now assassins after us." Talia stepped closer to Bruce. To her beloved.

"Us?" Bruce asked.

"Not you… me and our children." Talia motioned behind her. Damian and Athanasia stepped out of the shadows. 

Bruce just stared.

"Don't look so surprised, baba, I thought you would be taller." Damian scoffed. 

"I honestly thought you wouldn't be human." Athanasia said.

Talia smiled. "They're twins. Damian and Athanasia." 

Bruce blinked at her. "And their mine?" 

"Ours but yes." 

"And you haven't told me about them until now? They're like twelve?" Bruce looked hurt. 

"Ten. I don't have time to explain… please just keep them safe?" 

"Just them?" Bruce asked. 

"I can't stay. They're safer without me." It broke her heart to say it but it was true. Her enemies were after her more than they were after her kids.

"Alright. Cassandra, come here please." Bruce half yelled the second part.

A young woman appeared. Cassandra Wayne; Bruce's adopted daughter. Also Batgirl. Once was Cassandra Cain, the one who is all. Talia had met her once before.

"Who are they?" Cassandra pointed at Damian and Athanasia. Talia noted that she was wearing a faded 'Flying Graysons' shirt and jeans that were more holes than jeans.

"Damian and Athanasia are your new siblings. Can you take them upstairs to Alfred, please?" 

Cassandra nodded. "Come small ones." 

Talia hugged her twins before they left. "I love you both. Behave for your baba." Talia said.

"I love you too, Oummi." Athanasia said.

"I love you as well." Damian hugged her tighter.

Talia pulled herself away and started to walk down the tunnel as Damian and Athanasia walked towards Cassandra.


End file.
